Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation is an upcoming game of Battle of Bracelets series. It is actually the 5th game of the main series but the fourth made by and by . In this game there are new kinds of Bracelets, new characters and new places. It is a game for Nintendo Prima and Hybrid Delta and it will be released in 2012 Holidays. Story Three years later... Alex and John have gone to Megalopole City to find Aingeru. They contact to Ainhoa and Elena to know if they had seen him. But they don't know. The next day, they went to the opening of a company there, and they found Tucker there. But Ainhoa noticed that the boss wore a bracelet. They start to investigate and find something called the Chaos Orb, but not just that, someone with the Green Bracelet was there, his name is Ager and he says that he killed Aingeru... With Ainhoa, you have to fight him (Lv2 3). When she knows about it, she goes to tell the rest about it. Tucker denies the fact. He had seen Shadow Aingeru in a near past. What is going on there? After phoning Bella to tell her about the Chaos Orb to investigate, they will look for him in the last place where Tucker saw him: Gaelia City. To go there, you have to go to East bridge to leave the central island. At the other side of the bridge, Inferna reappears to fight the Golden Bracelets again (Lv2 4). There, she tells you about three orbs hidden in Tridinia, and the Dark Bracelets are looking for them. A Secondary Quest The village is built in the main road of it but at the end of the city Pablo calls you to fight you (Lv2 6). He tells you about the Three Hidden Orbs. There are three temples in the three regions of Tridinia. You can continue to the west, where you have to go through a cave. There, you will find two new Dark Bracelets, one of them rather older than the other Dark Bracelet. Their names are Renny (Lv2 8) and Eaton (Lv2 7). more coming soon... Characters Playable Characters This game will have several new playable characters. It makes more than 60 characters. Non-playable Characters *Mechanic Employees *Dark Soldiers *Tempo - The Time Goddess *Aspace - The Space God *Athena - The Light, Justice and War Goddess *Jessica - Green Bracelet (Aingeru's predecessor) *Laura - Indigo Bracelet (Ainhoa's predecessor) *Axel - Red Bracelet (Pablo's predecessor) *Nestor - Amber Bracelet (Bruno's predecessor) New Abilities Field Abilities *'Imperial Zone: '''The combat field turns into a golden city that is perfect for the user of the field. The place increases the speed and the power of the user.. *'Field of Spirits: This is one of the best places to fight if the user has the Ghost element. It increases the power of the Ghost attacks. more coming soon... Missions coming soon... Weapons coming soon... Places coming soon... Gallery Characters XavierBoB.png|Xavier ElenaBoB.png|Elena BrunoBoB.png|Bruno RachelBoB.png|Rachel BellaBoB.png|Bella EllaBoB.png|Ella ZefireBoB.png|Zefire Ager.png|Ager DrakeBoB.png|Drake InfernaBoB.png|Inferna AlangeBoB.png|Alange CeillaBoB.png|Ceilla CatBoB.png|Cat IcheBoB.png|Iche ArtheidBoB.png|Artheid WladimirBoB.png|Wladimir NightBoB.png|Night Night2.png|Night, Royal Form Orpheo2.png|Orpheo PandoraBoB4.png|Pandora JessicaBoB.png|Jessica, Green Bracelet LauraBoB.png|Laura, Indigo Bracelet AxelBoB.png|Axel, Red Bracelet AndromedaBoB.png|Andromeda LuciferBoB.png|Lucifer MedusaBoB.png|Medusa TomBoB.png|Tom MercerBoB.png|Mercer Maion2.png|Maion2 AthenaBoB.png|Athena Beasts Windorica.png|'''Windorica Aquaria.png|'Aquaria' Aterrica.png|'Aterrica' Promotional art NightPromoBoB.png|Night in the Promo of September 2012 Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multi platform Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Hybrid Co. Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online